wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Florida
beautiful art above is by dew! now belongs to essence, adopted from dew as well <3 with this as her theme song okay i adopted her for a good reason i swear 9.5 D.Y. / 19 H.Y. // rain/sand // female // travelling singer// intj-a she was once a normal dragonet, well, at least they thought so. her father was a rainwing and mother a sandwing. while she was born, they already had an older son. the two had their... issues, though, and in the end, after too many fights that got worse each time, a huge breakdown after she was born occurred and her father left, taking her older brother away. she was born with the name prismatic, grew up in the outskirts of the sand kingdom, not too far away from town though her mother raised her very strictly as she grew up, but she was always rebellious and they often argued. mom was also very restrictive and has quite the narrow mindset which she hates. went through school all of that fine, but often forced to work harder than she actually wanted. didnt have many friends but had no real issues with socializing. she finds herself liking music and practiced singing, away from home since her mother yelled at any little noise she makes. in the end she became rather skilled and can control her vocals well. mom forced her to get a job, preferring something that got her paid well but of course, her being her, she didnt really heed her words. eventually the tension built up and led to a huge argument, similar to that one with her dad and mom (except that she wasnt actually involved and she had no idea). mom seemed to grow extra crazy possessive and wanted to control her, but she was smart, and after careful planning and consideration, she managed to sneak out of her home at night and leave. after leaving she simply chose to rebrand herself as florida as she didn't want anything reminding her of her mother or old home she worked small jobs here and there, but nowhere that allowed her to use her singing voice. she... ran into some issues on the streets while thinking about how to settle down, but stumbled upon a dragoness named sunset. she somehow managed to strike up a friendship with the talkative sandwing, who also introduced her to her other two friends, two icewings with undecided names because my brain is temporarily being uncooperative. the older brother was also considered talkative, and the quiet sister was the one who caught her attention. turned out she had an even more complicated and... well, dark past, and well they end up bonding... florida discovered she's more gay then bi apparently and then falls in love! F L O R I D A But in the end, I am still my own dragon - we are all our own dragons. And I have to say sorry, if you cannot respect that, then I have no problem just walking away, because freedom is something you can't keep away from me. This free-willed songbird belongs solely to Essence, please do not edit her page or use her without permission, thank you <3 A P P E A R A N C E Before you ask, no, I'm not some sort of bird, and yes, I was born this way. Call me weird if you wish, but I don't really care about how I look. Most would call this dragoness's appearance... exotic. It's no doubt that she's a hybrid, but with features that you wouldn't expect from one. Florida does not look like an intimidating dragon just going off by her size. She is somewhere in between small and medium sized on the spectrum. She is lean and skinny, and this is evident from her limbs which are rather spindly, with not much muscle on them. Her body shape takes more after her RainWing side, although she doesn't resemble a purebred one much. A deep, royal purple color covers the majority of her scales, and on her spine there is a line of pink scales that start at the top of her head and go all the way down to the base of her tail. There is also a similar row of these scales on the front of each of her legs, but they are a much lighter pink, with a tinge of sandy beige. Small, glittering and irregular shaped spots line her body and some parts of her legs. These are bright purple and are particularly noticeable in dim lighting. If her coloring alone isn't enough to catch your attention, the rest of her body surely will. Florida has both the SandWing sail on her back, which fades from dark blue to medium cerulean from her head to tail, as well as the RainWing frills, which are also the same shades of blue. But what's unique about her is probably her wings - instead of being a flat membrane, they seem feathery in nature, their edges resembling a bird's wings. Her wings are brightly colored, a fine mix of bright blue, cyan and lilac, and they shimmer in the presence of light. As for her tail, instead of ending in a barb like a SandWing, or just a sharp tip like most other tribes, Florida has a tuft of feathery appendage, not unlike her wings at the end of her tail, which also shares the same color with her wings. All of Florida's claws are a dull grey, and her horns are straight and a light azure color. Oddly enough, her eyes also share a same color with her horns, a ferocity and will so strong glimmering in them that one could feel energy just by staring into her eyes. Typically, they glow with passion as she sings and performs, but it's not too hard to tell her change of emotion by observing her expressions. Florida is a dragoness with her own brand of confidence, her voice strong, powerful and screaming for freedom. She is a wild spirit that cannot be tired down, and she seeks to prove just that. Category:Content (Light Fairy) Category:Characters Category:Females Category:RainWings Category:SandWings Category:Hybrids Category:Work In Progress Category:LGBT+